1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a material separator for conveyor systems, in particular for machines processing plastics pellets, wherein a container provided with a covering hood or a lid with a laterally arranged material feed connection and a suction connection arranged laterally above it as well as preferably a closure device arranged at the lower end of the container is provided, and a screen extending over the cross section of the container is provided in the interior of the container between the material feed connection and the suction connection.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Material separators of this type are used in the plastics pellets processing industry to provide the pellets at the desired location, whether it is before the drying silo or before the machine processing the plastics pellets, such as, for example, an injection molding machine or an extruder. These material separators are thus used for the on-site provision of the material from the main material flow. In principle a distinction is made between overpressure conveying and vacuum conveying, wherein overpressure conveying is associated with the disadvantage that a compressed-air connection, that is, a compressed-air network, must be provided at each discharge location or discharge container. Conveying via a suction pump or vacuum pump is simpler in design.
Various devices for the pneumatic conveyance of bulk material are already known, thus, for example, from DE 103 13 570 A1. According to this device, pressure losses are offset by the use of orifice plates as flow limiters.
Furthermore, a device for conveying abrasive bulk material is known from EP 1 508 542 A2. Another method or device for the pneumatic conveyance of bulk material, in particular pelletized carbon black, is known from EP 1 588 963 A1.
A device for conveying and metering bulk material is known from DE 195 28 636 A1, wherein a conveyor line for the bulk material and a suction unit or pressure unit are connected to the metering container. With a device of this type, an additional conveyor device is superfluous.
DE 39 36 009 A1 describes a suction conveyor device in which the machine container at the same time forms the vacuum chute of the suction conveyor device.
Furthermore, a suction conveyor device for granular or powdery transported material, which has a separator container with a blower and filter cartridges, is known from DE 27 48 735 A1.
All of the above devices and appliances have in particular the disadvantage that they have a complicated structure through the accumulation of functions often stipulated.
A vacuum material separator is known from WO 2006/050361 A2, which has a container with a tilted container axis. For the tilted fixing of the container complex constructions in terms of mechanical engineering are provided, which have a definitely negative effect on the oscillatory behavior of the overall installation.